An Assassin's Endless Cruelty
by Power Master
Summary: Learn why Airachnid is asset to the Decepticon and why she cannot be trusted in the first place.


**_'My name is Airachnid,'_** narrated Airachnid, **_'I am known as the Assassin, the Thief and the Killer. I was created and striven for killing and destroying the lives of Autobots and anyone that stands in my way. You could say that I'm like... a Bounty Hunter. Let's start my early work.'_**

In the Cybertronian Casino, Cybertronians were minding their own business. Small group played with the slot machines or pachinko. Large group are playing the table game such as casino hold the holographic cards for poker, blackjack, roulette wheel or big six wheel in gaining their points and money. Others had their drinks and chatting while sitting on the chair, and the rest standing.

One Cybertronian gentleman had nice and uptight machinery body parts with good and handsome looking as he smiles and whistled to get attention from Cybertronian females. So far, not one of them had interested in him.

He sighed in disappointment. He then heard the whistled. He turned and saw the black female Cybertronian with four long legs behind her. She had beautiful looks, and had purple eyes. Cybertronian gentleman whistled again as he approached while flipped his hair back, if he has one.

"Hello beautiful," He said with British assent, "Mind if I join in?"

The black Cybertronian female smiled, "Be my guess," She said, "Say may I know your name, handsome?"

"The name's Drivetrain, beauty." Drivetrain said arrogantly yet charmed before look around, "You know this place is too loud for our 'fun' and 'chatting'. So, I suggest we head to somewhere peace and quiet where no one, not even my stupid bodyguard would bother me in my own business."

She smiled, "Just follow me. I know the good place."

Both Drivetrain and the black Cybertronian headed to the upper level's beautiful room. She smiled at him with sincere look.

"You know, handsome," She said, "You're quite the charm."

"Really?" Drivetrain asked, "Thanks"

Drivetrain leaned to her closely while the black female Cybertronian remained silent and smiled at him.

"By the way what's your name, beauty?"

She smiled, "I'm glad somebody wants to know." She said. The black female Cybertronian leaned to his auditory sensor, "Coz this night will be the last time you would remember, council Drivetrain."

Drivetrain looked confused and dumbstruck. Before he could do anything, something struck his back. Drivetrain's eyes widen in shocked and pained. Behind his back, there were four legs pierce through his body. Drivetrain looked at the female black Cybertronian in shocked. She smiled wickedly and evilly.

"Do you like my legs?" She asked, "They've been itching to get something to kill. And you're the perfect target, Drivetrain."

Drivetrain was shocked while staring at her, "Who are you?"

"I am Airachnid."

Drivetrain became shocked as he gave the last words: "The assassin?"

Drivetrain closed his eyes. Airachnid pulled her four legs out of his body. Drivetrain fell to the ground from the front. Airachnid smiled as she approached to the window while groaning.

"This is the last time I used my stupid charm on worthless Cybertronian male." Airachnid complained, "The next assignment I start, better hope it's not the flirt and worthless one, or else I would start hunting on my employers than my preys. These days are getting boring."

Airachnid jumped out. In midair, she immediately transformed into Cybertronian helicopter.

* * *

At her Cybertronian Apartment, within her room, she spoke through the holographic screen in front of, to someone... Someone who will become the leader of Decepticons.

"Have you accomplished your mission?" demanded Megatron.

Airachnid smiled evilly, "Yes, my lord. Another member has been dealt with." She sighed of irritation. Even though she had taken care of the High Council assassination, but she didn't like the idea of attracting the male Cybertronians to take on her. She asked calmly, "The next time you want me to assassinate some bots you had in mind, find someone that doesn't interest of stupid personal on ladies like me."

Megatron groaned in irritation, "Again with this..." He shook his head gently, before turning to him, "Do not worry, Airachnid. You will had your chance in assassinating someone that doesn't involve in your appearance interest. But I'm sure that you're still have interest in killing them for the money."

Airachnid smiled, "Better than the politics. Anyone you wish to kill, I make sure they died."

"Good..."

"Megatron, may I ask?" Airachnid asked. Megatron looked at her, waiting for her question. She asked: "When will we begin our... revolution?"

Megatron smirked evilly, "Soon... Should I fail to achieve in becoming the Prime, then we begin our revolution against them. I'm sure that you will find... someone to challenge and battle with..."

Airachnid smirked, "I can't wait..." She turned to her back away from her computer, she muttered to herself, "And trust me... The Assassination won't be Autobots, Megatron."

* * *

**_'Of course, I don't have to wait that long,'_** narrated Airachnid, **_'The Cybertronian Great War has begun. And my part finally came...'_**

Cybertronian Great War had begun between Autobots and Decepticons. Above the Cybertron, Trypticon Space Station, stationing in space, watching over its planet. Most of Cybertronian Autobots wondered of what has happen to their allies from the ground.

Within the Computer Facility, most of the Autobots about 20 of them, held their guns and blasters, in guarding their facility from their enemy. About five of them headed to the front of the gate, and another five Cybertronians guard the back, leaving 10 to guard on the computer mainframe.

Before any of them could do, Airachnid slowly came out from the ceiling, glaring at her enemies from the top. She aimed at her enemy, launching the rope on the one of the first five Autobots, guarding the front gate. She hung him up high, while landing to the ground with holding on the rope. Before four of Autobots could do, Airachnid struck her sharp nails on them through their chest.

She then quickly jumped up high, grabbing the ropes, back to the top. She crawled all the way to the back door. Using five ropes, she hung all of five Autobots high before landing on the ground, strangling them to the death.

10 Autobots continued watching over the computer mainframe. Whistle was sounded. They turned and found Airachnid, who is slowly approaching them. They aimed their blasters. Before they could fired, Airachnid took two guns out and blasted all of 10 Autobots in one shot. All of them fell to the ground hard.

Airachnid smirked evilly, putting on her comlink, said: "This is Airachnid... Computer Mainframe Chamber is secured. Send Soundwave here at once."

Megatron chuckled lightly through the comlink, "Well done, Airachnid. Remained defending the chamber until Soundwave and his units arrived. I hope you had not plan something... rebellious against me."

Airachnid giggled lightly, "My lord. I could never do such a thing."

"We shall see, Airachnid."

Megatron turned off his comlink connection to Airachnid, who smirked evilly, turning to the computer, checking through her research, "We shall see, _'Lord'_ Megatron. And trust me. If anything happen to you... I will be the one to lead the Decepticons to victory. After all... you did say that you may fail your accession in becoming the Prime. So what makes you think you are good as leader of Decepticons? That would be me."

"Attacking him head on is foolish," said Airachnid, "Therefore, I need something or someone to kill him. Once it happen, then I had my own chance to become the leader..."

Airachnid continued busying in checking through the surveillance of all facilities of Trypticon Space Station.

Below the large Computer, an air vent, where Rumble and Laserbeak eavesdropping of what Airachnid had said. They turned and looked at each other, nodded their heads. They slowly walked away from the air vent.

**_'Trust me... This isn't about revenge or power lust,'_** narrated Airachnid, **_'This is about bringing fear to the world. And trust me... Fear will bring order. Ever since I assassinated most of High Council and Military Officers, they feared me... And trust me... They know of what I'm capable of.'_**

Main Cast:  
Gina Torres: Airachnid  
Frank Welker: Megatron  
John DiMaggio: Drivertrain

Author's Notes:

Another character is done. Next one will be Dreadwing's Origin: Learn of how former Autobot Soldier became Decepticon's Captain of the Seekers.


End file.
